


Gone

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

It's always late at night, when the shadows creep through the curtains, invade the sea of light she tries desperatly to create to keep herself sane. It's always then, when she's lying asleep in a cold bed, left alone in the world, when she misses him the most. Not that he had been there so often before, but he had been anywhere, in any bed, on any place on the world...he had been there.

Now that he was gone there was nothing left of the warmth he had filled her with, with just being existend, just being alive. And this is when the coldness grabs a hold on her, everytime she remembers that Tyler is dead. It's the nights like this when she can't bear the pain no more. When she reaches out to the only person who understands. 

Only one call away, always ready to be there, as if he would waiting for her to need him all the time. It is no this night, when he knocks not nearly thirty minutes after she called, when he just pulls her close without a word and let his shirt get soaked by her tears, his soul being broken all over again by the desperate sobs that shake her body. 

Josh had never been good with words, but that was not what she needed. When Tyler died the world stood still...but everyone moved on, eventually, after time. For Jenna life never went on from then, it was more or less over the minute his heart stopped beating. Two years. Two years and three months, eighteen days, six hours, twentyfour minutes and eight seconds of being dead alive. And Josh felt just the same.

She goes limp when her tears subside, when her worn down body is not able to hold her up anymore. Carefully he picks her up to lay her on her bed, the one in the guestroom...she had never entered her bedroom again. Sometimes Josh isn't sure what hurts him more, the fact that his best friend is gone or the sight of her slowly dying before his very eyes. She is thin, way too thin, way too pale, way too fragile. This has already cost another life, one that hadn't even begun yet, and only thinking about it makes him want to scream.

Sometimes he wishes he had been the one dying. Everything would be better then living in this hell, trapped between a memory that haunted them both and the feelings that had started to develop over the years they've supported each other now. Josh doesn't know what to do anymore. Nobody does. They all watch her fade, her flame go lower and lower, they all try to reach out, but nobody is able to put live into her. And so he sits there, watching her lying beside him with closed eyes, her chest falling and rising, the ony indicator that he isn't staring at another body. 

Her once so beautiful face is littered with the scars the cars window had left when it was shattered by the truck hitting them. One of them parts her lower lip, and he let his fingertips rung along it in trance, without any intention. It's the sound she makes, somewhere between a sigh and a gasp, that sparks the idea. 

The skin on her cheek is cold, freezing and leaves him shivering as he leans in to kiss it. Every spot he gets hold of as he slowly lays down beside her and pulls her close again is so frozen, so limp. He tries to warm her up, running his hands along her arms, down her back, letting his breath dance down her neck, her shoulders. 

Josh wants to cry when she opens her eyes and he is immideatly drowned in the lonelyness and fear her deep blue orbs radiate. Their hearts hurt on the same spot, that's why he understands what she's asking for when she just parts her lips slightly to whisper "Please...", but that's also why he declines, why he just kisses her temple and not her lips, why he just holds her close and not errases the last borders left between them.  
"This won't not heal you right now, Jenna. I am not him. You will get over it, some day...and then I'll still be there waiting."


End file.
